


To Calm her Sleep

by chicago_ruth



Series: Ruth's Summer Pornathon 2013 collection [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, Dubious Consent, F/F, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana has nightmares; Morgause knows how to give her a good night's sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Calm her Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is non/dubcon, read at your own discretion.
> 
> Unchanged from the pthon version.

Morgause grabbed Morgana's wrist and said, "Sister, what's wrong?"

As was usual for the past three days, Morgana's reaction was sluggish. Morgana shook her head slowly and moved her lips without saying anything, then seemed to catch herself and began again. "It is nothing. Please do not worry yourself about me."

Of course Morgause worried. "You haven't been sleeping. That's obvious to everybody here. Why not?"

Morgana's eyes widened just a fraction, making her look wild. "I just... haven't been able to."

"Is it nightmares still?"

From the look on Morgana's face, Morgause had guessed correctly. Troubling. She lifted Morgana's chin with a finger and looked her straight in the eye. "I can help you sleep, if you let me."

What memories passed behind Morgana's eyes, Morgause wondered. Did she recall that Morgause was the one to have saved her from near death, to eliminate the premonitions?

Whatever they were, Morgana slowly nodded and said, "Yes, all right."

"Very well then. Come, let us to bed." Morgause led Morgana to the bed chambers and bade Morgana to change into her night clothes while Morgause prepared a quick tincture.

She handed the concoction to Morgana. "Take this. It will make you sleep, and I will guide your dreams so they are pleasant."

Morgana looked at her with skepticism for but a second; after that, she drank the tincture and immediately began swaying. "Oh. My limbs--"

Morgause wrapped an arm around Morgana's shoulders and helped lay her to bed. Morgana's eyelids fluttered and her mouth moved as if to speak, but shortly thereafter she was fully slumbering.

Her expression did not remain peaceful long though. In a few short moments, she was thrashing, crying out against unseen attackers. 

"Hush, hush," Morgause murmured, petting Morgana's hair. She leaned down to place a kiss on Morgana's slack lips, which eased the writhing somewhat. Morgause's hand rested on Morgana's breast, kneading it.

Oh, it would be a lie to say that Morgause had not wanted to do this. Morgana was beautiful beyond words, and she had been wasted in Camelot. It had been so hard to bide her time, to wait for Morgana to come to trust her.

Morgause drew back, and immediately Morgana cried out. Her nightmares were hooked deep. It would not be easy to draw them out, but it would not do for Morgana to suffer so. 

Morgause pushed the nightdress up past Morgana's breasts and leaned down to lick at her nipples, suckling gently and relishing that Morgana once again calmed. She trailed her fingers down Morgana's smooth skin, feather-light, and the shivers this time were in anticipation, not fear.

When she came to the soft patch of hair between Morgana's legs, she stopped, doubt clouding her mind. Was Morgana still a virgin, untaken by any man? They had never discussed it. But the thought of a _man_ taking Morgana spurred her on. Morgana belonged to her now, and it mattered not what her past might have been.

Morgause dipped her fingers between Morgana's folds, taking note of every reaction. A gentle caress made Morgana's breath flutter, while a more pointed pressure made her moan. Her musk began to fill the air, and Morgause inhaled sharply, trying to memorize the scent. 

She had to taste Morgana. Morgause slid further down the bed -- causing Morgana to whimper in the process -- and pressed her lips to Morgana's cunt. Every lick made Morgana thrust her hips further against Morgause's mouth, as if begging Morgause to penetrate her deeper.

Morgause was more than happy to oblige. With one hand on Morgana's hips to steady her, Morgause began a relentless assault of deep thrusts with her fingers and flicks of her tongue across her clit. Morgana's moans of pleasure filled the room, an aphrodisiac all of their own. It wasn't long before Morgana clenched and shuddered around Morgause's fingers, and soon thereafter she stopped moving completely.

Sleeping peacefully at last.

Morgause righted Morgana's clothes and pulled the covers over her. She pressed a kiss to Morgana's forehead. "Sleep well, sister."

\--

The next morning, Morgana joined her for breakfast, looking far more refreshed. "The tincture you gave me did wonders. Should I ever have nightmares again, I would much welcome another dose."

Morgause smiled. "Of course. Anything you require, sister."


End file.
